mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Awww, Hell
The final four head to the Never Never Land to participate in an archaeology-themed challenge, something George Matthews or Henry Marston would've come up. One contestant frames another to anger yet another. However, when that same framed contestant becomes trapped, he decides to save her. Afterwards, when their means of transportation owned by Villain Video Enterprises is accidentally destroyed, the cute bunny host furiously kicks someone with immunity out of the game, sparing someone from elimination and leaving only three. Plot The episode begins with Tony Montana sneaking into the security centre of the VVE Bunny Rocket, in order to use a laptop to edit some security camera footage of Tanya and Earnest Johnson into a fake photo. He constructs a realistic photo of the two sleeping next to each other and cuddling in the stinking economy class, doing so while everyone else is asleep. Back in the first class, Tanya wakes up after a comfortable sleep, and Montana thanks her again for inviting him to first class with her. Tanya said it was her pleasure but assured that from now on she will only focus on strategy. In economy class, Earnest wakes up to a very excited Angie Ng who spanks him, and then explains that it is the best day of the year and that she plans to make something "very special" for Johnson. Tony asks to have a word with Ng on her way to get Earnest's surprise ready. Montana shows the picture he made the previous night and Angie becomes furious at Tanya. The contestants are taken to their final destination in the next two episodes, the Never Never Land, which is famous for being Hell itself, the opposite of Heavens, and Clurkicus and Adolf Ackermann's domain. This brings up the first challenge of designing a dinosaur with some bones the zombies left behind and anything useful they can find on the rocket. During the challenge, Angie acts hostile towards Tanya and tries to kill her throughout the first part of the challenge. This scares and confuses her as she has no idea why Angie is being so aggressive. When it's time to show their created dinosaurs, each contestant shows off their creativity skills. Montana made an Allosaurus, an actual dinosaur while Tanya made a dinosaur named after Sebbane, even having bunny ears on its head, which the White Rabbit clearly likes best, logically. Johnson shows his small johnson and dog-shaped dinosaur made of light rocks, which Montana points out, is actually made from demons' faeces. When Angie shows hers, the bones resembles a broken heart with pink glitter glue complete with a dinosaur skull and horns. When Earnest asks why it looks so sad, Angie says she'll "tell it later". Sebbane then shows that the four finalists will now be voting on whose dinosaur is the best in a lie-detector electric chair, not being able to vote for their own. Tanya and Montana initially try to vote for Johnson's dinosaur, but get scared of the shock, so they vote for Ng's. Ng votes for Tanya's due to her mom's crush on Vincent and finally Johnson votes for Angie's too. The second part of the challenge is to find several barrels of crude oil owned by Victor Cornet that the interns had "accidentally" buried. The interns were supposed to have buried barrels full of "maple syrup, sugar, spiders and snakes" they took from Earth, but buried the oil barrels "by mistake". Vince proceeds to punish two interns by pushing over some barrels they were "suppose" to bury, unleashing the deadly little rascals onto them. Since Angie won the first part of the challenge, she gets a post digger for the second part. Ng then points the post digger at Tanya and chases her with an evil grin. Since Tanya got one vote, she is given a prospector kit. Since Tony's dinosaur got no votes, he comes in last and gets nothing, while Earnest gets a beach bucket and a shovel for getting third. The major issue though is that Hell is a huge planet, therefore, it will take forever to find the barrels. For a "fun" twist, random boulders will be flung into the valley from Hellish dragons to disrupt the contestants. Tone is forced to dig with his bare hands into the fiery sand of Hell and Tanya mocks him for it. Eventually, Tony snaps and yells at Tanya, demanding that she leave him alone. Taken back by his anger, a terrified Tanya leaves. Earnest and Angie are then seen walking around and trying to find a digging spot. With Ng being mad, Johnson tries to figure out what's wrong with her but is interrupted by a flying boulder landing right near them, which Earnest saves Ng from. Johnson finds the picture Angie had and wonders how it happened. Angie is about to tear up again, but Earnest points out that the picture is only of him and Tanya in economy class and that it can't be real since Ng was squeezing him tight when they slept last night and that it's clearly fake. Angie realises what Montana tried to do and while digging out of anger Angie finds a barrel. Johnson lets Angie take it for immunity and they both decide that if one of them sees Tanya, they will explain what happened and convince her to vote for Montana with them. When Ng gets back to the rocket, she goes inside to get Earnest's surprise ready instead of staying at the barbecue with Sebbane, a fellow demon and Jax Briggs. Tanya, frustrated with all the digging, hurls her pick-axe and hits a barrel. Before she can dig it out, though, a boulder flies down from the sky and traps her in the fiery dirt she had been digging. Montana, finding a barrel of his own, hears Tanya's cry for help, and goes to check on her. Sebbane orders them to sing a song, during which Tony plans to leave Tanya in the hole and claims that he is her master, he was sinning Master of Puppets after all. Tanya points out that her losing due to being stuck in a hole is a hollow victory and that he should at least beat her fair and square instead of being a coward. She says that she and Montana are the greatest adversaries on the show and it would be a shame to end their conflict because Tanya got jammed into the ground because of a boulder, which makes him reconsider. He frees her and holds her for a moment, making her promise to never vote for him again, to which she agrees since there are few votes left. Tony explains in the confessional that he just changed his mind about leaving Tanya, and didn't help her because he likes her while twitching. They bring in the two barrels and tie for second. Tanya is seen in the confessional about to say something when Angie comes in and tells her about Montana's scheme. She panics at first because she thought Ng was going to kill her until Angie gives her some weed and tells her that they need to talk. Sebbane has a marshmallow ceremony this time from the convincing of The Rat King. Angie gets the first marshmallow and Tanya gets the second, as both did not receive any votes. Vincent then reads the votes that one is for Montana and one for Earnest. Before Bunny reads the last vote, Angie interrupts and asks to go get something before anyone is eliminated. Ng reveals Johnson's surprise to be a cake with firework-like sparklers as candles. The others realise that Ng is standing right in the middle of the spilled oil and the sparks are starting to fall right into it. They scream at her to watch out, but she doesn't know what they mean. All of the animals, interns, local onis and Pinkie Pie are seen running from the VVE Rocket moments before it explodes. Ng just at the time jumped out of the way a little injured, charred, and saddened that her cake is ruined. Montana asks if she is okay, to which she angrily asks him if she looks okay after what just happened. Sebbane, now insanely furious about the rocket being gone, declares Angie eliminated, even though she had immunity, and hopes she will get attacked and eaten by "the demonic wildebeests that hallow this god-forsaken place". Tanya is shown high-fiving and kissing Montana for making it to the final three with Johnson, but rushes to do something important. She is seen attempting to burn the voting passports in the nearby lava to avoid giving herself away, but Montana, hiding behind one of the fallen boulders, immediately approaches the lava after she leaves and manages to pull them out before they burn completely. He finds three votes against him, meaning that if Angie hadn't blown up the rocket, he would have gone home. More importantly, Tanya voted him off even though they were in an alliance and a relationship. Montana then swears vengeance on her for betraying him. An extremely sad Sebbane signs off the show on the verge of crying. In the last scene, Vincent tells the viewers that if this catastrophic event taught him one thing, it's how important the objects used in the show are. He hopes that some of the props were spared and says that on the bright side, at least his teeth will remain snow white, despite we see them very little since he always wears his rabbit mask. Trivia *The creatures that are seen evacuating from the VVE Bunny Rocket moments before it explode are: Bigfoot, Pinkie Pie, three onis, three rats, a seagull, four demons, two undeads, and a bear. *This is the only time in the entirety of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour where Earnest Johnson received a vote against him during an elimination ceremony. *Tone is the only contestant that creates a real dinosaur. *The previous episode was "Papa Honey-Bunny!" and the next one was "Hell's Chase". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Scary! Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas